


Joffrey, Joffrey, co z ciebie wyrośnie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Przeróbka znanej piosenki, napisana w 2015, znaleziona przy okazji porządków w komputerze. Nigdy nie miała mieć wiele sensu.





	Joffrey, Joffrey, co z ciebie wyrośnie

Joffrey, Joffrey, co z ciebie wyrośnie?!

Martwię się już od tygodnia.

Uszu nie myjesz, w nocy z kusz szyjesz,

w ścianach są dziury po grotach.

Nikt jeszcze nie wie, co ze mnie wyrośnie:

Aegon Zdobywca czy Aerys Szalony.

Sam jeszcze nie wiem, czy będę rycerzem,

draniem, mordercą, może dzikim zwierzem?

Joffrey, Joffrey, pomysły masz straszne,

grzeczny bądź wreszcie i miły.

Dlaczego na śmierć chcesz skazać błazna,

nie mam do ciebie już siły.

Sam jeszcze nie wiem, co ze mnie wyrośnie:

Aegon Zdobywca czy Aerys Szalony.

Dziś mam ochotę zostać wojownikiem,

może jednak w końcu zostanę zbójnikiem,

albo okrutnikiem, lub awanturnikiem z dobrym wynikiem,

albo rozpustnikiem,

a może po prostu będę Joffreyem!


End file.
